world_diplomacy_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Spice Islands variante
Spice Islands is a fleet-heavy variant set in Southeast Asia created by David Cohen Author The author is David Cohen Map Historical context Spice Islands oppose seven power in the south east asian region Sultanate of Brunei The Bruneian Empire or Empire of Brunei (/bruːˈnaɪ/ brew-NYE), also known as Sultanate of Brunei, was a Malay sultanate, centred in Brunei on the northern coast of Borneo island in Southeast Asia. Bruneian rulers converted to Islam around the 15th century, when it grew substantially since the fall of Malacca to the Portuguese, extending throughout coastal areas of Borneo and the Philippines, before it declined in the 17th century. Majapahit Empire The Majapahit Empire (Javanese: Karaton Majapahit, Indonesian: Kemaharajaan Majapahit, Malay: Kemaharajaan Majapahit, Malaysian: Empayar Majapahit) was a Hindu Empire and thalassocracy in Southeast Asia, based on the island of Java (part of modern-day Indonesia), that existed from 1293 to circa 1527. Majapahit reached its peak of glory during the era of Hayam Wuruk, whose reign from 1350 to 1389 was marked by conquest which extended through Southeast Asia. His achievement is also credited to his prime minister, Gajah Mada. According to the Nagarakretagama (Desawarñana) written in 1365, Majapahit was an empire of 98 tributaries, stretching from Sumatra to New Guinea; consisting of present-day Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, Brunei, southern Thailand, East Timor, Sulu Archipelago and other parts of the Philippines, although the true nature of Majapahit sphere of influence is still the subject of studies among historians. Majapahit was one of the last major Hindu empires of the region and is considered to be one of the greatest and most powerful empires in the history of Indonesia and Southeast Asia, one that is sometimes seen as the precedent for Indonesia's modern boundaries.Its influence extended beyond the modern territory of Indonesia and has been the subject of many studies. Kingdom of Tondo Tondo, (also referred to as Tundo, Tundun, Tundok, Lusung) was a fortified kingdom which was located in the Manila Bay area, specifically north of the Pasig River, on Luzon island. It is one of the settlements mentioned by the Philippines' earliest historical record, the LagunaCopperplate Inscription. Originally an Indianized kingdom in the 10th century, Tondo built upon and capitalized on being central to the long-existing ancient regional trading routes throughout the archipelago to include among others, initiating diplomatic and commercial ties with China during the Ming Dynasty. Thus it became an established force in trade throughout Southeast Asia and East Asia. (See Luções). Tondo's regional prominence further culminated during the period of its associated trade and alliance with Brunei's Sultan Bolkiah, when around 1500 its peak age as a thalassocratic force in the northern archipelago was realized. When the Spanish first arrived in Tondo in 1570 and defeated the local rulers in the Manila Bay area in 1591, Tondo came under the administration of Manila (a Spanish fort built on the remains of Kota Seludong), ending its existence as an independent state. Sultanate of Malacca The Malacca Sultanate (Malay: Kesultanan Melayu Melaka; Jawi script: کسلطانن ملايو ملاک) was a Malay sultanate centred in the modern-day state of Malacca, Malaysia. Conventional historical thesis marks c. 1400 as the founding year of the sultanate by a Malay Raja of Singapura (King of Singapore), Parameswara, also known as Iskandar Shah. At the height of the sultanate's power in the 15th century, its capital grew into one of the most important entrepôts of its time, with territory covering much of the Malay Peninsula, the Riau Islands and a significant portion of the northern coast of Sumatra in present-day Indonesia. As a bustling international trading port, Malacca emerged as a centre for Islamic learning and dissemination, and encouraged the development of the Malay language, literature and arts. It heralded the golden age of Malay sultanates in the archipelago, in which Classical Malay became the lingua franca of the Maritime Southeast Asia and Jawi script became the primary medium for cultural, religious and intellectual exchange. It is through these intellectual, spiritual and cultural developments, the Malaccan era witnessed the enculturation of a Malay identity, the Malayisation of the region and the subsequent formation of an Alam Melayu. In the year of 1511, the capital of Malacca fell to the Portuguese Empire, forcing the last Sultan, Mahmud Shah (r. 1488–1511), to retreat to the further reaches of his empire, where his progeny established new ruling dynasties, Johor and Perak. The political and cultural legacy of the sultanate remains to this day. Kingdom of Ayutthaya The Ayutthaya Kingdom (/ɑːˈjuːtəjə/; Thai: อยุธยา, RTGS: Ayutthaya, pronounced ʔā.jút.tʰā.jāː; also spelled "Ayudhya" or "Ayodhya") was a Siamese kingdom that existed from 1350 to 1767. Ayutthaya was friendly towards foreign traders, including the Chinese, Vietnamese, Portuguese, Indians, Japanese, Koreans, Persians, and later Spaniards, Dutch, English, and French, permitting them to set up villages outside the walls of the capital, also called Ayutthaya. In the 16th century, it was described by foreign traders as one of the biggest and wealthiest cities in the East. The court of King Narai (1656–1688) had strong links with that of King Louis XIV of France, whose ambassadors compared the city in size and wealth to Paris. By 1550, the kingdom's vassals included some city-states in the Malay Peninsula, Sukhothai, Lan Na and parts of Burma and Cambodia. This part of the kingdom's history is sometimes referred to as the "Ayutthayan Empire". Sultanate of Ternate The Sultanate of Ternate, previously also known as The Kingdom of Gapi1 is one of the oldest Muslim kingdoms in Indonesia besides Tidore, Jailolo, and Bacan. Sultanate of Ternate was established by Momole Ciko, the first leader of Ternate, with the title Baab Mashur Malamo, in 1257.1 It reached its Golden Age during the reign of Sultan Baabullah (1570–1583) and encompassed most of the eastern part of Indonesia and a part of southern Philippines. Ternate was a major producer of cloves and a regional power from the 15th to 17th centuries. The dynasty founded by Baab Mashur Malamo continues to the present, as does the Sultanate itself, although it no longer holds any political power. Kingdom of Dai Viet Beginning with the rule of Đinh Tiên Hoàng (r. 968–979), the country had been referred to officially as Đại Cồ Việt (大瞿越); cồ (瞿) in the name of Gautama Buddha (瞿曇·喬達摩). The term "Việt" is the same as the Chinese word "Yue", a name in ancient times of various non-Chinese groups who lived in what is now northern/southern China and northern Vietnam; the full name means "Great Buddhist Viet". In 1010 Lý Thái Tổ, founder of the Lý Dynasty, issued the "Edict on the Transfer of the Capital" and moved the capital of Đại Cồ Việt to Thăng Long (Hanoi) and built the Imperial Citadel of Thăng Long where the Hanoi Citadel would later stand. In 1054, Lý Thánh Tông – the third Lý emperor – renamed the country Đại Việt. In 1149 the Lý dynasty opened Vân Đồn seaport in the modern north-eastern province of Quảng Ninh to foreign trade. The Dai Viet successfully stopped attacks by the Khmer Empire under Suryavarman II in 1128, 1132, and 1138. A final expedition in 1150 had to withdraw before it could attack. Dai Viet is a strategic location. By invading Dai Viet, the Mongols would be able to bypass the Himalaya and drive deep into South East Asia. However, the Mongolians of the Yuan Dynasty invaded Dai Viet three times and were defeated. The last battle, the Battle of Bach Dang, was a decisive defeat for the Mongolians. Dai Viet's perseverance thrwarted Mongolian attempts to conquer South East Asia and prevented the fourth Mongolian invasion of Japan, as the Mongol navy was completely destroyed during Bach Dang. This became one the greatest victories in Vietnamese military history. In 1400, the founder of the Hồ dynasty, Hồ Quý Ly usurped the throne and changed the country's name to "Đại Ngu" (大虞). 7 years later, in 1407, Vietnam fell under Ming dynasty domination, which lasted for 20 years until 1427. The Ming renamed the area "Jiaozhi". In 1428, Lê Lợi, the founder of the Lê dynasty, liberated Jiaozhi and restored the kingdom of "Đại Việt". The name "Đại Việt" came to end when the Nguyễn dynasty took power. The country's name was officially changed yet again, in 1804, this time to "Việt Nam" (越南) by Gia Long. Starting date The start date is Spring 1491. Specific rules # Powers can build on any vacant supply center they own. # The Chinese Empire is impassable. # The "Autumn" season is called "Monsoon". Starting position Sultanate of Brunei, Fleet Brunei (Bru), Fleet Tunku (Tun), Fleet Palawan (Pal) Empire of Majapahit, Fleet Javadvipa South Coast (Jav sc), Fleet Pajajaran (Paj), Fleet Trowulan (Tro) Kingdom of Tondo, Fleet Tondo (Ton), Fleet Kasiguran (Kas), Fleet Namayan South Coast (Nam sc) Sultanate of Malacca, Fleet Malacca (Mal), Fleet Riau (Ria), Fleet Pahang (Pah) Kingdom of Ayutthaya, Army Ayutthaya (Ayu), Army Roi Et (RoE), Fleet Daiwei West Coast (Daw wc) Sultanate of Ternate, Fleet Halmahera (Hal), Fleet Buru (Bur), Fleet Seram (Ser) Kingdom of Dai Viet, Army Hanoi (Han), Army Haiphong (Hai), Fleet Faifo (Fai) Category:Variant Category:Asia